Una Circunstancia
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Prusia nunca tenía problemas, porque era demasiado increíble para tenerlos. Por eso, cuando se acercaba a pedir ayuda, sólo era porque tenía "una circunstancia".


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí usados NO me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Latin Hetalia ya habría salido hace mucho. Mientras tanto, los ocupo para mi insana diversión y no fue hecho con ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Para Ludwig existía un día sagrado. Ese día tan sagrado se llamaba: _Reinlichkeit_*; este día tan sagrado y ocupado, se reservaba en el calendario alemán dos veces al mes, y nadie repito, nadie podía interferir con lo que sucedía aquellos días. El ritual empezaba desde las seis de la mañana, cuando Ludwig se vestía de la forma más adecuada para hacer la limpieza de su hogar. Primero tomaba un nutritivo desayuno y comenzaba a preparar sus armas: escoba, recogedor, trapo para sacudir, desinfectante... entre otros. El primer lugar que atacaba era su cuarto, ordenando lo que debía ser ordenado y sacudiendo lo que había que sacudir.

Este ritual tomaba un día entero, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, pues todas las naciones, y su propia Presidente sabía a la perfección lo irritado que se podía poner Alemania si alguien osaba a interrumpir su ceremonia. Conforme avanzaba el día, limpiaba la alcoba de su hermano (dejando al final una nota y una lista donde específica donde encontrar cada cosa), hacía limpieza de los baños y reparaba cualquier fuga que molestara su vida. Aceitaba puertas y miraba toda la casa, buscando desperfectos, o reparando los desperfectos que anteriormente había localizado.

Al finalizar sus labores, Ludwig tomaba un descanso en su sala, atendía a sus perros, y en caso de que Gilbert apareciera por la noche (si no se había quedado a ayudar), charlaban (o lo hacía el albino), y a continuación, Ludwig iba a dormir, alistando sus cosas para mañana ir a trabajar.

Sin embargo, aquel día era distinto. Mientras terminaba de aspirar las alfombras de la planta alta, recibió una visita que pensó, no llegaría hasta la noche.

Subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad, sin preocuparse si estaban limpiando o no, Gilbert llegó hasta donde se encontraba Ludwig, como un huracán* destruyó todo lo que anteriormente Ludwig, tan concienzudamente había arreglado previamente.

—¡Gilbert! ¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces? —exclamó el rubio, apagando rápidamente la aspiradora y observando el desastre que su hermano mayor había provocado.

—¿Qué qué creo que estoy haciendo? —Gilbert sacaba chispas de los ojos—, acabo de llegar a mi casa, eso creo que acabo de hacer.

—¡Pero si has destruido toda la sala!

—¿Y eso qué importa? ¡Tú increíble hermano mayor tiene un...! —el albino se censuro en ese instante, ante la mirada exasperada de Alemania. Prusia, se quedó pensando. Alguien tan increíble como él no tenía problemas, jamás tendría problemas. Era demasiado _awesome_ para tenerlos y admitirlo públicamente, a pesar de que ese público sea su hermano menor. Pensó en todas las palabras que conocía, mientras veía como el aura que emanaba de Alemania se volvía cada vez más oscura.

—¿Tienes un qué bruder*? —preguntó una vez más el alemán, intentando no correr a patadas a su hermano.

—Ich hab ein... Umstand*.

Ein Umstand

Capítulo Eins: La circunstancia.

—Ein Umstand? —preguntó Ludwig, sintiendo como la rabia que hacía escasos momentos sentía, se evaporara como la lluvia en Abril.

—Sí, sí una circunstancia —comenzó Gilbert, caminando como un lobo enjaulado, frente a su hermano.

—¿Y a qué se debe que tengas un pr...? —se censuro el alemán. Algo que sabía a la perfección de su hermano era su capacidad limitada de admitir que tenía _un problema_, así que a veces debía _seguirle el juego_ para evitar una masacre—, ¿una circunstancia?

—Ah pues verás, todo comenzó cuando...

_Cuando el increíble yo iba rumbo a la nada increíble casa del nada increíble Austria. El señorito me había citado a su casa y como soy tan awesome accedí._

_—¡Jah! Sabía que ese señorito podrido no podía vivir sin mí más de dos horas —dije mientras la gente me saludaba y admiraba mi increíble belleza y persona. Como cinco chicas se desmayaron mientras pasaba, ¡jah! Vamos, que era obvio porque soy Oreesama y tan increíble y..._

—¡Bruder! —le interrumpió Ludwig, un poco exasperado por aquella forma ególatra de contar historias de su hermano mayor.

_Ah sí, lo siento... ejem. Pues bien, llegue a la aburrida puerta del aburrido señorito. Y como soy yo, no toque la puerta y entre, con la naturalidad de alguien tan genial como yo. Esperaba encontrarme al señorito en su aburrido piano, esperándome, pero no, el muy señorito estaba en el jardín esperándome y ¡jah! Vaya sorpresa me lleve, yo, el increíble y magnifico Prusia cuando también vi a... ¡a Hungría!_

__

—Nadie me dijo que esta era una reunión —dije yo, tan increíble como siempre mientras los dos se lanzaban miradas de: ¡Oh Gilbert es tan guapo, no puedo creer que alguien como él exista aún!

—Lo siento tanto —dijo el señorito podrido, mientras me besaba los pies—. Pero quería sorprenderte.

_—¡Jah pues lo lograste Rode! —me reí, con mi súper sexy voz y como cuatro chicas más se desmayaron del..._

—Gilbert, si sigues haciendo eso...

_Uy, qué público tengo hoy. En fin, que Hungría y él se sentaron y me invitaron a tomar el té con ellos, pero una bebida tan fea como esa no me merecía, así que pedí una increíble cerveza, porque yo lo valgo._

__

—Bueno, ¿y para qué solicitaron a mi awesome persona el día de hoy?

—Para admirarte Gilbert, porque eres demasiado guapo como para sólo poder admirarte cada dos días, necesitamos verte más porque estamos tan enamorados de ti~ —eso era obvio, con la cara de borregos a medio morir con la que me veían...

_—Eso es obvio, pero en eso quedamos, cada dos días tendrán a mi awesome persona en sus casa__—pero entonces, ¡apareció una bruja maligna que con su varita mágica lo transformo todo en una de esas pesadillas de los hermanos Grimm*, y me ofrecieron una manzana envenenada y... !_

Ludwig se levantó del suelo, donde se había colocado para oír con atención la historia. Su hermano lo estaba sacando de quicio.

—¡Espera, aún no termino! —Gilbert lo alcanzó del pantalón, rogándole con la mirada que no se fuera—. Aunque sea déjame acabar, prometo ya no inventar cosas —. Aquella cara pudo más con Ludwig, que sonrojado, se sentó de nueva cuenta en su lugar, esperando a que su hermano finalizara.

_Bueno, con esta interrupción a mi increíble historia... resumiré. Elizabeta y Roderich me amenazaron con una manzana envenenada (eso no es cuento), que si no escogía a uno de los dos, porque son humanos, tienen sentimientos, no les gusta ser usados ni ser el otro o la otra y bláh, bláh, bláh, me dejaran abandonado como el perro nada increíble que no soy yo._

—Entonces debo escoger a uno de los dos... antes del 2 de septiembre —finalizó Gilbert, incomodó con la situación, aunque su sonrisa era de todo excepto incomodidad—. ¡O sea no entiendo! ¡Oreesama es tan increíble que puede dar su increíble persona a dos seres a la vez! ¡¿De qué se quejan? ¡Deberían estar agradecidos de que el increíble yo se haya fijado en ellos y haya decidido darles mi increíble presencia y "cariño"! ¡QUÉ APRENDAN A COMPARTIR SCHEISSE! ¡Gilbert Beilschmidt no puede ser de uno sólo...aún!

Ludwig dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado cuando su hermano finalizó su monologo. ¿Cómo le explicaba a Gilbert, sin herir su ego y evitar la frase: "_te lo dije_" a toda costa? La verdad es que él había sido el primero en advertirle a Gilbert que su juego era peligroso, pues estaba metiendo sentimientos ajenos, además de que lo suyo era un arma de dos filos. Pero como siempre, fue ignorado olímpicamente por su hermano, y ahora, al fin, estaba en la encrucijada.

—¿Y qué harás? —preguntó finalmente, era lo más sano.

—¿Cómo qué, qué haré? —Gilbert se alteró significativamente, manteniendo su sonrisa estresada—. ¡Es obvio que debo escoger! Pero... no sé cómo

Aquella fue como una invitación hacía el alemán. Por un lado la premisa de controlar las decisiones de Gilbert era algo prometedor, y que él no podía hacer a un lado. Eso le permitía total y libre acceso a la psique de su hermano, era algo demasiado prometedor y... su mente hizo pausa y reversa. No, no, Gilbert necesitaba ayuda, no más problemas, así que le ayudaría porque él era un buen hermano menor. O eso le decía su consciencia y la gente.

—Mira, ¿por qué no los pesas? — sugirió.

—West... no son animales, ellos ya me lo marcaron muy claro... además no creo que a Hungría le agrade saber su peso...

—No, no me refiero a eso bruder.

—¿Ah no? Entonces, aclárate.

—Me refiero a que... mira —se levantó y desapareció en su cuarto, ante la mirada perpleja de Gilbert. Al parecer había conseguido algo imposible: distraer a su hermano de su rutina diaria. Cuando Ludwig regresó, tenía dos muñecas de trapo, una muy parecida a Hungría y otra muy similar a Austria, se las tendió a Gilbert—. Lo que debes hacer es ponerlas en una báscula. En un principio ambas pesaran lo mismo, pues sólo serán sus imágenes, pero después empezaras a decir sus virtudes y colocaras un euro por cada virtud.

—¿Nada de billetes? ¡Espera! ¿De dónde demonios sacaste estas muñecas West? Me harás pensar que haces vudú —Ludwig suspiró, esa era una historia larga.

—Después te lo digo. Nada de billetes, pues debe ser algo con peso, richtig?—Gilbert asintió—. Después dirás sus defectos e irás quitando monedas, al finalizar, el que este arriba es el que debes escoger.

—Vale, danke West —se levantó rápidamente y apretó los muñecos contra su pecho—. ¡Vamos Gilbird a pesar virtudes! —y se fue a su cuarto.

Ludwig finalmente suspiró, contento de haber hecho un buen trabajo, y de deshacerse de su hermano. Al final, sólo debía preocuparse de terminar sus deberes. Aunque algo le pico la consciencia... quizás su idea no era tan buena...

* * *

Extra:

Gilbert entro escurridizamente al cuarto de West, siendo silencioso y abrió todos los cajones. Finalmente dio con aquella colección de muñecas de trapo que su hermano tenía. Una muñeca por cada país, excepto Italia del Norte y la suya. Se sorprendió ligeramente.

Sorprendido, caminó hasta la cama de su hermano y pudo ver que, entre sus musculosos brazos, descansaban ambas muñecas. Salió del cuarto y, una vez llegó a su alcoba, se rió. Después de todo, Ludwig tenía su lado tierno. Escondido, sí, pero estaba ahí.

* * *

Diccionario:

*_Reinlichkeit_: Aseo en alemán (?) ¿en qué otro idioma más? xD.  
*como un huracán: De hecho, existe/existió/existirá un huracán con el nombre de Gilberto, que de hecho destruyó/destruirá/destruye Monterrey (?) cada mil años XDU.  
*bruder: Hermano en el idioma obvio (?) xD.  
*Ein Umstand: Una circunstancia/problema/lió/embrollo/etecés xD.

Nota de la Autora: Sólo faltaba esto xD y bueno... es mi nuevo proyecto. Acepto sugerencias de todo tipo. ¿De dónde surgió esto? De una circunstancia xDU ¿la solución? Aún no la encuentro, por eso escribo esto xDDU. ¿Algo más que añadir? Que el ritual sagrado de Ludwig... es un ritual sagrado que yo sigo cada dos meses (si es posible, más veces). Dejen comentarios :3 que a nadie matan ¬¬ (?) xD.


End file.
